Silk and Satin
by armani angel
Summary: Tutoring sessions and teenagers... hmmm...


A/N: Well, I'd like to start this by saying that only the plot is mine. So sad, isn't it? Well, this is my first fic so please go easy on it! hehe... Flames are welcome, as long as people review!

* * *

"Yes Professor?"  
Hermione was asked to stay after the class. Her Transfiguration teacher was waiting for her at the end of the classroom.  
"Ah, yes. I know it may seem strange, but I would like to ask a favor," Prof. McGonagall started.  
"Clearly, you get the higest marks for Transfiguration, and the professors have been discussing tutorial programs involving students teaching other students. We feel that this would encourage house unity"  
"You want me to tutor someone Professor?" Hermione asked, feeling great pride at being asked to help teach someone.  
"Yes," Prof. McGonagall nodded. "All you have to do is teach your student whatever we've learned this year. This will happen every Tuesday and Thursday here in this classroom. That wouldn't be a problem, would it Ms. Granger"  
"No, Profesor," Hermione smiled.  
"Thank you. I trust you'll give it your best. Meet me and your student here later after dinner. I'm sorry if its a bit sudden, that I just told you now," MccGonagall said at Hermione's surprised reaction.  
"Oh, its okay. Do I need to bring anything Professor?" Hermione asked.  
"Just yourself and your wand. I'm sure everything else you need, supplies and books, are right here." McGonagall dismissed her.

"Oi!" Ron called Hermione as she stepped out of the classroom. "What did she want?" Harry asked.  
"She wanted me to tutor someone." Hermione answered, putting some of her books into her schoolbag.  
"Who?" the boys asked in unison. "Oh, I forgot to ask her that," she remembered. "Oh well, I'll find out later"  
The three walked off towards the Great Hall for dinner.  
"Chudly Cannons were squashed this season by the Pride of Portree. That was a great match remember?" Harry started.  
"No they weren't. The ref didn't see the Portree beater mistake the Cannon's chaser's head for a bludger. That was most definitely a foul, if ever i saw one!" Ron defended his favorite team.  
Hermione rolled her eyes as Quidditch was once again the topic of the day.

Dinner was quite uneventful. Hermione didn't think about anything else except for the tutoring session she was going to have after.  
Every minute seemed to lengthen after she finished her dinner. "I think I'll go to McGonagall now. I know I'm a bit early, but I just can't wait." She told Harry and Ron.  
"Okay. Have fun," Harry called out after her. Ron nodded, his mouth stuffed with kidney pie.  
Hermione was early. McGonagall was still at the Great Hall and the classroom was empty. Hermione got a book out from a high shelf and started reading.

A while later Professor McGonagall came in. "I see you're early," she said with a smile. Hermione smiled back.  
"Who am I going to tutor, Professor?" Hermione asked. "He's supposed to be here any minute now. Unfortunately I'm rather busy at the moment. I trust the two of you will be fine alone." McGonagall said as she got pieces of parchment and a few books before heading out the door.  
"Oh yes, Ms. Granger?" McGonaggal stopped at the door and turned back to face Hermione.  
"Yes Professor"  
"Good luck," she smiled before stepping out the classroom, leaving Hermione confused.  
'Good luck?' Hermione thought, puzzled.

Soon someone walked into the room. Hermione looked up from her book and was surprised to see, of all people, Draco Malfoy.  
Malfoy was equally surprised. "A Mudblood's going to tutor me? This school's definitely gone to the muggles"  
"Shut up Malfoy. I didn't ask to teach you," Hermione glared at him.  
"Okay then. Teach me," Malfoy sat down across from Hermione and glared back.  
"Uhmm... okay. Let's start with the simple things. You do know how to turn a teacup into a goblet"  
"Granger, what good would that do"  
"Well, if you want to drink from a goblet but all you have is a teacup... then I guess you could transfigure it." Hermione answered slowly, unsure of what to say.  
"Whatever. Useless subject, mudbloods in school. I'd rather have detention with Potty and Weasel at the same time than do this," Malfoy muttered, looked away.  
"Look, I didn't volunteer to teach you. Besides, it's not my grades that are suffering." Hermione said.  
She glared at him, but he didn't look back at her.  
"Malfoy," she called his name.  
"What?" he answered, still staring at the wall.  
"We're here to study Transfiguration, not the wall," she said.  
"I'm here to be taught by a teacher, not by some mudblood," he said, facing her.

They glared at each other, not wanting to be the first to look away.  
"What ever did I do to you that would make me deserve this treatment from you, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, frowning.  
Malfoy just stared at her before opening a book and said, "Let's get on with the lesson, shall we"  
Hermione sighed and picked her wand up. _'This is gonna be a long session..._', she thought.

"Okay, back to the teacup. You know the incantation right?" Hermione demonstrated it with her own teacup and turned it into a goblet.  
Malfoy watched her, uninterested. "You try," Hermione said.  
Malfoy picked his wand up and muttered the incantation, but only ended up losing the teacup handle instead of turning it into a goblet.  
"No, no. You're saying it wrong. Stress the 'e'," Hermione said.  
Malfoy glared but tried again. the teacup got a stem and turned a slight brass.  
"Well, you did better," she said. "Try it again." She placed a new teacup in front of Malfoy.  
When he tried it again, Hermione instinctively held his hand. "You're holding your wand wrong. It's "  
"Don't touch me, Granger," Malfoy drew his hand back as if Hermione was poison.  
"It's not like I want to touch you. You held your wand wrong. I was only correcting you." Hermione glared back.  
"Whatever. Never do that again"  
"Not like I'd want to. Try it again, only hold your wand this way," Hermione demonstrated the wrist movement again.  
When Malfoy failed to turn the teacup into a goblet fully after several more tries, Hermione sighed and looked at her watch.  
"I think its best that we get to bed. It's late," Hermione said.  
"Finally, something that makes sense in this session." Malfoy got up and left before Hermione could say anything else.  
With a frown Hermione left the classroom as well and headed off to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

A/N: uhmm... the first chapter. haha... I still don't know where this is going. Anyways, review! Flames are welcome. As long as you guys review! haha.. 


End file.
